A Family's Struggle
by 087-B
Summary: It's the year 1932, the Great Depression is upon all Pokemon in the world. This is the story of one family and their survival through these tough and deadly times. Contains language and sexual content. You have been warned!


**So I've decide, since Valentine's Day is coming up soon, I might as well write a romance fic. Warning! This will contain some language, and sexual content! If you don't like that, turn away! The first chapter won't be like that though.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Prologue_

The year of 1932, a tough time... no, a REALLY tough time. The crash of the stock market, or the Great Depression, as they called it, had just set in. Many people were forced out if jobs, and the ones who still had jobs worked hard to make money for their families. In a small little apartment building, middle floor, is the important family that will be talked about, the Spellblades.

An elder Chestnaught stepped into the small apartment, taking off a fedora hat and a tie and placing both on a counter. He placed a briefcase on the counter as well, opening it up to reveal a little bit of money. He picked up the money and began to count it.

"Damn it." He muttered. "Only twenty dollars. That's not gonna buy shit." He dropped the money back in the suitcase and closed it. He sat down on a small couch and put his head in his hands.

"Oh Blake, how much today?" A female Delphox appeared and sat down next to him. She had a lump around her waist. She was clearly pregnant. The Chestnaught named Blake looked up at her.

"Oh Lucinda. I made jackshit." Blake said.

"Hush now! Don't speak like that in front of the baby!" Lucinda said, patting her stomach. Blake smiled.

"What are we gonna name it?" Blake asked. Lucinda picked up a note pad.

"Well, if it's a boy, we could name him Mark, David, Ben..." Blake listened to Lucinda's ideas. "If it's a girl, we could name her Lilly, Rebecca, or maybe Sarah."

"We got good names." Blake said. "But the big question is which species?"

"Huh?" Lucinda hadn't thought about that. It could either be a baby Chespin or a baby Fennekin. She got up and walked into the little kitchen in the corner, turning on the oven.

"I'll make us dinner. We can think about it over a meal." Lucinda said, beginning to cook something. Blake sighed and rested his head against the back of the couch. They had little money to buy things, and they could barely pay the mortgage. What was he going to do?

Baby Pokemon grew exceptionally fast. They would get to a point where they can walk and talk before even a year of age, and the aging process would slow down at that point so they could grow normally. So a little Chespin or Fennekin would quickly be running around the house about a few days after birth.

But would a child be good thing to have? At this time even?!

:::::

Blake, sitting at the dinner table with Lucinda, put a fork inside a little bowl and pulled out some noodles with it. He put them into his mouth and swallowed, repeating over and over as he continued his meal. Lucinda did the same, talking in between.

"We could always have two kids, then we could have both species." Lucinda suggested.

"But what if they're both the same species?" Blake said. "We need to find the right odds. Besides, how the hell-" Blake stopped himself as Lucinda shot him a look. He cleared his throat. "How the 'hey' are we going to pay for a hospital anyway?!"

Lucinda snickered when Blake said 'hey' instead of hell. She quickly got serious.

"We can find a way. This baby is coming one way or another." She swallowed another batch of noodles, then got up to go was the now empty bowl. Blake did the same, making sure all of the bowl was scraped clean. Lucinda was picky about plates and bowls being left behind unclean.

"Now come on, sweetie." Lucinda smiled and grabbed Blake's arm, dragging him toward the bedroom. "Let's have some fun!"

:::::

The two were in bed with the light turned down low. Blake slowly reached down and lifted up Lucinda's dress, before placing his member inside of Lucinda's parts (with a condom on, of course).

She moaned happily as Blake shifted around in bed, letting his member feel all around the inside of Lucinda. She edged closer to Blake and stroked his arm, then kissed his cheek. He kissed Lucinda on her forehead, then pressed her against his body as he continued to have sex.

"Oh Blake, baby," Lucinda began. "This is wonderful!"

"I know, Lucinda." Blake said. "I know."

Then Blake rolled on top of Lucinda and pressed his lips firmly against hers as they both enjoyed their love filled night.

:::::

The next morning, Blake wok up along with Lucinda. Meeting in the kitchen, Lucinda was preparing the days breakfast when she gasped. Blake turned to her, a concerned look on his face.

"Lucinda? Are you alright?" Blake asked. Lucinda turned to him with a smile on her face.

"I felt a kick!" Lucinda walked over to Blake and hugged him. He returned the hug, a smile of relief washed across his face. The baby would be coming very soon.

As Blake ate the breakfast he was served, he looked out the nearby window. The sky was cloudy, as usual. Pokemon roamed the streets in rags, obviously homeless and/or jobless. He sighed. Why did the world have to be like this? He finished his breKfast and kissed Lucinda's cheek. Then Blake grabbed his hat, tie, and briefcase and headed out the door for another stressful day at work in the city.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**So what do you guys think so far? Sorry if it's short, the next one will be longer. I'd appreciate feedback, as this is my first time writing romance. I hope you enjoy this story, as more is to come! Meanwhile, I'd like to see you guys/gals guess names for the baby! It would be interesting, no?**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


End file.
